1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder, more particularly to a holder which can be mounted to, for example, a rod of a car or similar object for holding a liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional holder 1 may be mounted to a circular rod 10 of an object for holding a liquid container 11, and includes a one-piece plastic frame body 12, and a fastening unit 13 to fasten tightly the frame body 12 onto the rod 10. The frame body 12 includes a clamp portion 121, a container-holder 123, and a connecting portion 122 interconnecting the clamp portion 121 and the container-holder 123. The container-holder 123 has a substantially C-shaped surrounding wall 125 opposite to the clamp portion 121 and defining a receiving space 124. The surrounding wall 125 has two free ends 126. A gap 127 is formed between the free ends 126.
To use the conventional holder 1, the clamp portion 121 is first fastened to the rod 10 through the fastening unit 13, after which the liquid container 11 is inserted into the receiving space 124 so as to be held by the surrounding wall 125. Although the conventional holder 1 can achieve its intended purpose, since the liquid container 11 is held by the surrounding wall 125 which is integrally formed from plastic, and since the frame body 12 must bear the weight of the entire liquid container 125, the surrounding wall 125 thus formed is harder and has a small deformability, so that the liquid container 11 must have a size that fits into the receiving space 124. Hence, use of the conventional holder 1 is limited. Further, since an inner surface of the surrounding wall 125 is smooth and cannot provide a good surface resistance with an outer surface of the liquid container 11, the holding effect of the conventional holder 1 is not ideal, so that the liquid container 11 is unstable, and is likely to rock within the receiving space 124.